1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a dish washer with an improved flow channel of air passing through an adsorbent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dish washer refers to an apparatus that sprays high-pressure wash water to dishes to wash the dishes. The dish washer generally washes the dishes through a preliminary washing operation, a main washing operation, a rinsing operation, and a drying operation. During the preliminary washing operation, wash water is sprayed to the dishes without using detergent to remove leftovers from the dishes. During the main washing operation, wash water is sprayed to the dishes and, at the same time, detergent is supplied to the dishes through a detergent supply device to wash the dishes. During the rinsing operation, wash water is sprayed to the dishes to rinse the detergent out of the dishes. During the drying operation, moisture is removed from the dishes.
Generally, dishes may be dried using two methods, by way of example. In the first method, hot water may be supplied to the dishes at the rinsing operation and a fan is driven such that the high-temperature dishes evaporate moisture during the drying operation. In the second method, humid air in a tub may be supplied into an adsorbent, which adsorbs moisture, and dried air is introduced into the tub to dry the dishes. At this time, an exothermic reaction occurs in the adsorbent adsorbing the moisture. As a result, the temperature of air is increased. Consequently, the dishes may be dried without using heating energy.
The drying method using hot water may include an additional water heating operation to spray hot water to the dishes. As a result, electric power consumption is increased. In addition, hot steam may leak and damage furniture around the dish washer.
In the drying method using the adsorbent, a high-capacity fan may be used when air passes through the dense adsorbent considering high flow resistance of the air. As a result, great noise is generated and electric power consumption is increased.